Hearts Destined to be Joined
by PJTrueLove4ever
Summary: The aftermath of the dramatic Haley and Lucas fight, and the car accident that almost broke everyone's heart. Also, the some of the author's ideas on why we might not see Haley's family.
1. Exhausted

Hearts Destined to be Joined Part I  
  
By: SMB  
  
PG right now. Lucas and Haley had the fight. Lucas and Keith got in the car wreck. Haley did find out the reason why Nathan first came to talk to her. They never got back together. She is very hard on herself in my story but instead of staying a way she does the exact opposite. She stays there so long that she almost makes herself sick.  
  
Haley has been sitting with Lucas for days. She has only been home once and that was to shower. Karen has begged her to eat something, but Haley refuses just says she isn't hungry. She just paces the halls and sits in Lucas's room when it is her turn. She holds his hand and tells him how sorry she is and how much he means to her. She tries her best not to scream at Brooke when she comes in doing her best fake cheerfulness routine. Karen is becoming very wierd about her and says as much to Whitey when he comes to visit.  
  
Whitey: (They are sitting in the waiting room) Karen, how are you holding up? Karen: I'm hanging in there. It is just that he is my whole world. I'm not sure what I would do if something were to happen to him. (Karen looks down) (Whitey lifts up her chin) Whitey: That boy is very lucky that he inherit everything from you. You both are the toughest fighters I know. Lucas, is such a strong boy. He will make it through this I know he will. Karen: Thanks, coach. Whitey: Anytime, hon, anyime. You know I've always held a special place in my heart for you and that boy. Karen: (She smiles) (It quickly changes to a frown when she sees Haley heading back into Lucas's room)Coach, when you got here did you happen to see Haley? Whitey: Yeah, she was in here for a second, but she quickly walked out when she saw me come in. Karen: Did you get a good look at her? (He nods solemnly) I'm really worried about her. She doesn't sleep or eat. I've only gotten her to go home once. Lucas and her have always been there for each other. For years, they were all the other one had. Haley, hasn't had it very easy especially at home. I have the feeling that something is going on now, but she won't tell me much. I was just wondering with you being in all their lives more than me these pass couple of months, do you know of anything that is going on? Whitey: I have been worried about those two for quite sometime. I was so use to seeing them walking down the halls together attached at the hip. Where I would see one I would always see the other. These past couple of months things have not been the same. Haley's relationship with Nathan put quite a strain on their relationship. I know it caused a lot of extra tension on my basketball court. Then we have your son the casanova, I get the feeling that Haley was not too approving of his methods of courting. I would say our two young friends have hit quite a big roadblock in their friendship. Karen: And what would that be? Whitey: I believe the two of them may be feeling something called love for each other. I don't mean the freindship kind but the hundred percent love love. (Karen Chuckles) Karen: Really, coach, you have to be kidding. Why they are like brother and sister. They have known each other since they were in diapers. Whitey: I know. It is just this is how maturity works. Girl/Guy friendships all at some point hit the same roadblock. Most get over it without a scratch. Others would rather deny their feelings and grow apart. Still others meet their feelings head on and find their one true love. It all just takes time and patience to see how things work out. Karen: Which path will ours take? (She looks up and gets another worried expression on her face. Haley is walking out of Lucas's room like a zombie. She turns to Karen and Whitey who see the whiteness in her face. She tries to give them a fake grin but begins to fall instead. Both Karen and Whitey rush to her side. Karen cradles the head of the girl that she feels like is her daugther.) 


	2. Rejoined

Hearts Destined to be Joined Part II  
  
By: SMB  
  
PG -- I guess  
  
Haley is sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. Karen and Whitey are both standing in front of her arguing with her.  
  
Karen: Haley, you heard what the doctor said. You are dehydrated and exhausted. He says you need to go home and rest. Haley: I'm not going to leave till Lucas wakes up. Karen: I'll call you when that happens. But please go and get some rest. You aren't much good to him if you are in another one of those beds. Plus, I'm already worried sick about Lucas don't make me have to worry about you too. (Haley sees for the first time how worried and tired Karen really is and begins to back down.) Haley: Okay, I'll got home on two conditions. One, I can go to your house? No, way I can stand my house right now. (She looks at Karen with pleading eyes.) Karen: Of course, Sweetie, you know you never have to ask about that. Our house is always your house. What is the other condition? Haley: Can I just go sit with him for a couple of minutes before I leave? Karen: (Lets out a deep sigh of relief) Of course. (Haley starts to get up but begins to sway and has to grab the bed for support. Karen gently places her hand on Haley's back and shoulder to help steady her.) I know you are going to hate this but doctor's orders. (She leaves and comes back with a wheelchair) Your chariot awaits. Haley: You are kidding right? Whitey: It is either that or I'm carrying you and I'm afraid I have a bad back. Karen: This is the only way you get to see Lucas. Haley: That is no fair that is no contest. (Haley slowly raises her self off of the bed and walks over to the wheelchair and lowers herself in. Whitey gets behind the chair. They wheel out. Whitey comes back alone a few minutes later.)  
  
Whitey: I told her only five minutes than off to bed with her. Karen: I was so scared when I saw her fall. I just knew something was terribly wrong. Whitey: You love that girl like a daughter. Karen: She is the heart and conscious of my family. I may have given birth to my son, but the Lord blessed me by allowing a daugther to walk into my life. I've said before that she doesn't have it easy at home, but you could never tell it. She never complains. She has the occasionally nightmare, but Lucas helps her through those. She is just a beautiful, sweet girl and my son and I are very lucky to have her in our lives. Whitey: I think she feels the same way. Want me to stay around your house today and make sure she sleeps and all that? Karen: Whitey, I think you might have gone a little soft on her as well. Whitey: What can I say, a girl that can turn cold hearted Nathan Scott into a softie must be an angel/ Karen: Sounds like my Haley. If you don't mind I would love it, if you would watch her. It would be a huge weight off of my shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile in Lucas's room---Haley is holding Lucas's one good hand and she is crying.  
  
Haley: Hey, buddy, it is me again. Tried of hearing my voice yet? Well, you get a break for a while. Your mom is forcing me to go home for a while. I will be back I promise. I promise I am never ever going to desert you again. You mean way to much to me. It is just I wish you would open your eyes . I can't lose you now. I still have so much to say to you. Like I'm sorry, you were right, and I love you. I need my buddy here to hold me when I wake up screaming in the night. I miss all of our great bonding sessions we use to have when we were the old Haley and Lucas. I want to go back to our simple ordinary lives. Can't we do that? (Karen pops in) Karen: Whitey, is waiting outside to take you to my house. (Haley slowly starts to get up but is still holding on to Lucas hand. She goes and kisses his cheek and whispers something in his ear) Haley: I'll be back soon, and I love you. (She turns to walk back to the chair without letting go of Lucas's hand, afraid to. When she feels a ever so slight tug on her hand. Haley turns to see Lucas looking up at her) Lucas: (barely audible) Hey, you miss me? (Haley begins to fall apart and starts to sob uncontrollably. Lucas holds her with his one good arm. He rubs her hair.) Lucas: Hey, it is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. (Haley looks up at Luke with tears in her eyes. She tries to choke back the tears) Haley: Lucas, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have never said such horrible things. (He kisses the top of her head.) Lucas: It is not your fault. I was the one to blame. I was the one who messed things up. I just want you to know I am ready to get back to the old you and me too. Haley: You heard what I said to you? Lucas: Every word and I love you , too. (Karen rushes back in with the doctor. Haley kisses Lucas on the cheek and rubs his hair. They both squeeze each others hands, and Lucas gives his signature Haley only grin. She backs up to give the doctors room and mouths "Love ya." Karen rushes to her son's side with tears of joy. Whitey choses that second to come in and sees the mother-son bonding time as a perfect time to whisk Haley off. He signals for her to get into the chair. She takes one last look at Lucas before doing so. Whitey quietly pushes her out.) 


	3. Catching UP

Hearts Destined to be Joined Part III- Catching Up  
  
By: SMB  
  
Lucas: Mom, it is really good to see you. Karen: Same here, son. I was afraid for a while that you know. . .  
  
Lucas does his best fake shock look.  
  
Lucas: You really thought I was a goner? Karen: Hey, you had us all pretty scared. Haley and I haven't left your side. Your girlfriend, Brooke, has been by to visit to. Which reminds me you have a little explaining to do about that tattoo. Lucas:(quickly tries to change the subject) So how was your trip mom? Karen: Don't you change the subject on me, Mister. Lucas: Really, I am beginning to feel a faint spell coming on. Karen: Okay, okay (She Chuckles) but soon we will be talking about that tattoo. Lucas: Whatever you say. Karen: As I was saying before Brooke has been by several times. She seems to be a nice girl, very interesting but nice. Lucas: Yeah. (He doesn't sound too thrilled) Karen: Do I detect a note of doubt in your voice. Lucas: No, she is a great girl. It was just that right before the accident I was planning to break up with her. I'm not sure now if what I had planned was such a good idea. Karen: What breaking up with Brooke? Lucas: No, I 'm still need to do that, but it is what I had planned to do after that. (He tries to shift in the bed to get more comfortable but winces in pain. (Karen jumps to his side) Karen: Are you in pain? Do you want me to get the doctor? (Lucas laughs) Lucas: No, mom, I think I will be okay. I just knocked my shoulder a little no damage. (Karen sits back down and breathes a huge sigh of relief) Lucas: Mom, if I tell you something promise not to laugh? Karen: Yeah, Lucas, what is it? Lucas: Well, the other night I planned on breaking up with Brooke to go out with Peyton. But I don't think Peyton is the girl for me anymore. I came to this range of clarity when I woke up just now. The person or the girl I wanted has been in front of me all along. (He looks down at his hands) She was there for me when Keith took the training wheels off my first bike. She was there with me when I lost my first tooth and didn't make fun of me when I cried. She's built sand castles with me at the beach, and we made mud pies in her backyard. She was there when I broke my arm falling out of Mr. Olsen's tree, and she helped me get home by walking by my side carrying my arm. She's been there when girls have broken my heart and hugged me to make me feel better. Most of all she was willing to tutor someone we both didn't like to protect me. All of these things are what love is all about to me. I can't believe I haven't seen it till now but almost dying made me see things more clearly.  
  
He looks up to see tears rolling down his mother's face.  
  
Lucas: I told you not to laugh, but I didn't mean for you to cry. Is it really that bad of an idea? Karen: No, I think it is beautiful. She is a very special girl. I just worry about all the risks to your friendship. Lucas: I believe some benefits out weigh the risk. I feel this is something I have to try. Karen: I know you are willing to risk it but how about Haley? Can she risk it? I worry about her a lot. I feel like in some ways she is my daughter. I worry about you a lot too, but it is different with her. I know you can take care of yourself. What about Haley she needs you there to protect her. Lucas: She will always have me there I would never turn my back on her. Karen: It is just taht she is more fragile than she would like any of us to believe. She puts on a strong front but really that is all it is. Lucas: What happened here tonight, before I woke up? Don't lie to me I know something happened? I heard Haley tell me while I was out that she was being forced to go home and then I see her in that wheelchair. (Karen stays quiet for quite some time, trying decide whether to tell him) Karen: Lucas, don't worry about that now. Let's focus on getting you better. Whitey and I will focus on Haley. Lucas: Mom, tell me. I'm not going to be able to rest till I know that she is okay. Karen: OKay, she is just exhausted. She hasn't been taking care of herself the way she should since you have been in here. She passed out this afternoon and the doctor examined her. He ordered bed rest and the wheelchair is just hospital policy. (Lucas starts reaching for the phone -- wincing the phone -- Karen rushes to get it) Lucas: You didn't have her go home? Karen: No, no, she has gone over to our house. Whitey went to stay with her. (Karen hands Lucas the phone) Lucas: Hello, hey Whitey, good to hear from you too. I know I was out for a pretty long time. How is my Hales doing? (Pause for a sec) Great, I am glad she is sleeping. My mom told me how hard all of this has been on her. I am glad you are there with her. Listen when she is worn out like this, she gets a little restless.(Karen starts to look very concerned) She might have some nightmares. I want you to call me if she wakes up in the night. I don't care what time it is. I've promised her I would always be there for her through this. Promise you will call me. (Pause Lucas smiles) Thanks Whitey, you are the best. Yes, I'll take extra good care of myself so I will be ready for next season. You don't need to worry about that, just watch out for my girl. Bye. 


	4. Shoulders Made for You to Lean on

Hearts Destined to be Joined--Shoulders Meant for you to Lean on PG By: SB  
  
Part IV  
  
Lucas's bedroom at home. Haley is asleep in Lucas's bed. One light is left on in the room. Haley starts to toss back and forth in her sleep. All of a sudden she pops up screaming. Whitey rushes into the room. Whitey tries to grab Haley to calm her.  
  
Haley: Stop. No, don't touch me. Please just leave me alone.  
  
Whitey is finally able to get Haley in a hug.  
  
Whitey: Haley, it's Whitey. I promise I am not going to hurt you. So calm down, Haley.  
  
Haley just stares wide eyed at Whitey for a second before she realizes who he is.  
  
Haley: Lucas, Lucas did something happen to him? Whitey: No, you just had a bad dream. You woke up screaming. You want to talk about it?  
  
Haley just sinks back into the bed and pulls the covers up so it covers everything but her head. She is very nonresponsive. It is then that Whitey reaches for the phone.  
  
Someone picks up on the other end.  
  
Whitey: May I please have Lucas Scott's room? I know that it is late but (still looking at Haley who is now shaking) this is very important. (Pause) Thank you.  
  
Lucas's room in the Hospital. Karen wakes up with a start at the ringing of the phone. She grabs it before Lucas has a chance to wake up.  
  
Karen:(Whispering) Hello, (Pause) hi, Whitey. Is it Haley? Whitey: Yeah, Karen, sorry to wake you'll up but Lucas seemed pretty fixed on me calling him. Karen: Yeah, he really worries about her. He has sat with her through quite a few nightmares. It is really magic to watch their interaction. Whitey: She woke up screaming about not wanting someone to touch her. I finally get her to lay back down but now she is not responding and shaking. Karen: Okay, let me get Lucas.  
  
Karen gently rubs her son's hair.  
  
Karen: Lucas, Lucas. Lucas: Yeah  
  
He rises up with a start and grabs for the phone with out having to be told it was for him.  
  
Lucas: Haley. Whitey: She woke up terrified. I didn't know what to do. Lucas: You did right calling me. Just give Hales the phone. Whitey hands Haley the phone. Haley, it is Lucas can you hear me? Haley makes a little noise. It's going to be okay. You're safe. No one can get you. I just wish I could be there with you. Haley:(Between tears) I do to. Lucas: Well, that little brown teddy bear we use to sleep with is at the top of the closet. Have Whitey get it for you. Remember I love you very much. I'll be with you as soon as I can. Now just try to get some sleep. Haley: Love you too, Luke. She hangs up the phone. She looks over at Whitey and tries her best to smile. 


End file.
